She Almost got Away
by Luthorlang
Summary: After the Events of Inquisition, Inquisitor Trevelyan has decided that finally trying to pursue a relationship with Scout Harding. He still has no idea how to really talk to her, but he will give it his all. My first crack at writing FF, also my first time letting anyone read what I write. Constructive criticism is most welcome.
1. Inquisitor

**SHE ALMOST GOT AWAY**

Inquisitor Trevelyan woke up with a start. It was now all over and that wasn't something he expected. Corypheus was defeated, sent back into the fade. The Inquisition had won, yet here he was, sweaty, short of breath, he had faced bandits, Red Templars, demon, dragons, a Tevinter Magister of old, he had managed to seal a rift in the sky that threatened to tear the world apart. All without fear. Nervousness? Sure how could he not? But he knew he was never alone, even when he felt like the world was resting on his shoulders, he knew he wasn't alone. His inner circle was always there to lend a hand, his advisors, and their expertise also always there when he needed their wisdom. He was never truly alone.

He realized why he was so nervous, so scared. She was coming. Reports put her at most a week away, a week. A week to get ready, a week to figure out what he would say. What he would say when he saw her again. They had made plans already.

 _"You know that thing we_ _do when we meet out there? The playful banter? That's just for fun right?"_

 _"It is fun, and I would like it to continue."_

 _"Really? Wow. I'm…stunned…and flattered, and a little bit afraid. I often spend time at the tavern. Maybe you could join me sometime?"_

 _I'd like that Scout Harding."_

 _"You can call me Lace"_

It was so long ago, he still couldn't believe it would happen. The first time they flirted he was surprised with himself, he was always shy in the midst of women. The women in his inner circle was different. He never really saw them as the opposite sex but as companions who where there to help him reach his goals. But Lace Harding had been different, from the moment he saw her. He could still remember that last conversation as if it was yesterday.

She was only a few days away, and Inquisitor Trevelyan didn't know how he would handle that situation.

He wanted to see her, he didn't realize until after they made plans that he never truly cared if he ,managed to survive the final confrontation with Corypheus. After knowing that he had a chance to spend some time alone with her after everything was over, he realized that he wanted to survive, he had something to look forward to.

"Lace Harding…if only you knew."

The Inquisitor got up from bed, the roots of a plan forming, he needed advice though, but who to go to? He walked to the balcony, looking down into the gardens. He saw her. Of course, who else but someone who had managed to get into a relationship with someone unexpected, someone who had just appeared in their life, someone used to having an "unconventional" relationship. He quickly made his way downstairs . He needed advice, a dragon he could handle, speaking with Lace about anything other than work? Tell her how he felt about her? That was something else entirely.

Yet he needed to, there was simply no escaping it. He had found himself thinking about her every free moment that he had. Granted as Inquisitor there wasn't a whole lot of free time, but little as it was, it was constantly spent thinking about her. He didn't know at what point he started having feelings for her. The flirting had started as something harmless, he still wasn't sure how it had started, but there it was, something to ease the tension while getting a field report from her, and somehow it had turned into something more, he would look for excuses to keep on talking to her, but there was always the mission.

Now the mission was over, at least for the time being, and she was on her way back. He Would seek her out, he Would spend time with her, he Would try and figure out how to make something out of it. He liked her, he wanted more than just the flirting. He would not let her get away, not without trying to start something, something that could develop into a real relationship, something that he never had. Blackwall and Josephine, Dorian and Bull. They had managed to find something precious through all of this, now it was his turn. He was determined to give it his all, even if he ended up hurt.

The Inquisitor had finally made his way to the garden, he looked around, and saw her, sitting on her favorite bench. Determined, he made his way to her.

"Morrigan…"


	2. Lace Harding

**Chapter 2**

 **Lace**

Lace Harding made to get ready for the days trip, they were still four days away from Skyhold. Sister Leliana had called her back after the defeat of Corypheus. She didn't give a reason, just to report back to Skyhold, to come home.

Regardless of the defeat of Corypheus, the great victory for the Inquisition, Lace's stomach was full of knots, and there was one simple reason for it. Inquisitor Trevelyan. That beautiful, strong, yet awkward rogue. He had done something to her, made her feel things she didn't expect. She would never before have called herself a flirt, yet she just reacted the first time he had done it, and returned the favor. The banter continued every time they saw each other out on the field. She realized she looked forward to these fleeting moments, these moments that were short and rare, happening only every few months. They could never say much that wasn't business, yet she noticed something in him, something different.

He was surrounded by beautiful, strong, deadly, scary women. Yet she knew that he wasn't in any relationship. She had heard of marriage requests from Orlais, Ferelden, even from Antiva. But the rumors she kept hearing were that he simply wasn't interested. She was always curious, and then one day he had just said, that he would like the "playful banter" to continue. She was afraid, she had admitted to him as much, but when she suggested they meet at the Herald's Rest she expected him to say no, that it should remain on the field. She took a leap and expected to fall. Instead he had agreed to it. He was a man of his word, he would expect to meet with her, and now that the moment was approaching, she didn't know what to do, What would she do? What would she say? What would HE say?

"Harding?"

"Yeah?" She was brought back from her thoughts, turning to see the rest of her team ready to move.

"You ok? You seemed to be having some serious thoughts there."

'I'm fine Ritts" she looked around and realized she was done getting ready, so she hadn't lied. "Just remembering some things, I have a meeting that's coming sooner than expected back in Skyhold.

"Meeting? With who?" Asked Ritts. "It's nothing , don't worry about it. I'm ready." "Good 'cause were still four days out and all of us really to want to get back home." Harding smiled. "Yeah, we do." She was nervous, more nervous than she'd ever been, yet was also anxious, looking forward to seeing what would happen.

"Are you sure you're ok?" asked Ritts, "Of course I am, Why?" "Because of that huge grin on your face, if I didn't know any better, and I do. I'd say you had a sweetheart to go back to."

"What? Me? Riiiiiight? Snickered Harding, smiling inwardly thinking. _Me a sweetheart? Could the Inquisitor become my sweetheart? Now that is a thought. But don't think like that Lace, you don't really know what's going to happen, maybe he just wants to spend some time and maybe get to know you. It doesn't mean anything, although the idea of maybe becoming more? Wow that would be something, The Inquisitor. Such an amazing man, and yes he has no bethroded no relationship that you know of, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have a secret one that only those closest to him know. Maker knows you're not close to him. Still having dinner and a pint with him should be fun, and who knows, maybe something more._ "Harding!" Ritts waved her hands in front of Harding's face to get her attention. "What is going on with you? You've got that smile on you again that tells me meeting is something else."

Harding picked up her things ignoring Ritts. "Come on, daylight is wasting." And with that they set off. Ritts just looked at her leader and friend and shook her head, following.

Four days, four days until she saw him again, she was nervous, she was anxious, but she was also excited. She didn't know what would happen when she finally got to Skyhold, but whatever did, she would be strong, she would have a meal and a pint with her favorite rogue, nothing more, nothing less. They would sit, they would talk. Wait! They would talk! What would they talk about? Every conversation they'd ever had, had been related to the Inquisition. Making plans to meet, that was the only conversation they had ever had that wasn't Inquisition related. What would she say to him? Thing were suddenly not looking good, she had no idea what to talk to him about. _Oh Maker help me!_


	3. Morrigan

**AN: Thank you to everyone that has been reading this, like I said in the description, this is my first shot at writing FF hopefully it's coming out ok. Couple of quick notes. A) First and foremost I want to thank Wildmooncat especially for pushing me to do this, I shared my ideas and was basically told that I had to do it, and for that I thank you my friend. B) This won't be a long story, 10 chapters at most, I have ideas up to chapter 7 right now and will expand if needed. Again thank you all that have read this and to those that are barely starting, welcome I hope you guys enjoy.**

"Morrigan!"

"My dear Inquisitor, what can I do for you?'' answered Morrigan looking up from the book she was reading."I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time, I'm...well...I guess I'm looking for some advice?" said the Inquisitor with pleading eyes. "Of course my lord, though I do have to wonder what possible advice I could give you now that the main threat to the Inquisition has been dealt with." Said Morrigan motioning towards the bench.

Sitting down next to Morrigan, the Inquisitor started playing with his hands, unsure of how to breach the subject. "Well to be honest, this has nothing to do with the Inquisition, this is, um, a personal matter actually." Morrigan raised her eyebrows questioningly wondering what personal matter the Inquisitor wanted to discuss. She knew that there wasn't much of him to hide, he was as open a book as they came, yet she was intrigued. "Well, well, this is most curious, please continue." She said with a smirk.

"Right well first a question, you and the Hero of Ferelden, you've managed to maintain a stable relationship through your time. You've been together now for over 10 years, and well I was wondering, since you haven't really…umm…sorry I don't even know how to say this. You've managed to have a healthy relationship, you've managed to be in a relationship. I guess what I was trying to ask is, not a lot of people would have expected you to be in a relationship. He is from noble birth, and you ummm, well you're a hmmm ummm." "A witch of the wilds Inquisitor?" asked Morrigan, knowing this is what he was having trouble saying, and very curious where this was going. "Right well that wasn't how I wanted to phrase it." Said the Inquisitor apologetically. "Do not worry, 'tis not something that bothers me at all, it is a simple description that those farmers and peasants gave to me. It is not something that I care about, but please Inquisitor, while I appreciate you not trying to insult me, I am getting a bit tired of this. So please tell me what is on your mind so we can get to the point where my advice is needed."

"Right, well what I'm trying to ask, is how did you know, how did the Hero of Ferelden know that you wanted to be together? Being as how you two were so different how did you know? What exactly did he do or say that made you fall in love with him.?" The Inquisitor asked nervously. "Love? I do not know if that is what I would call it but I can tell you Inquisitor, 'tis not something that was said or done. It grew, slowly, with time. My care for him was not immediate, it was not from one day to the next, throughout our time together we found each other, we found out who we were to each other. This didn't happen because of something he said once, or something he said once. It was time, time was on our side in that sense, I assume that the fact that we were always in danger didn't hurt. However as I said, it was time. Time spent together, time speaking to each other, but I have to ask, why are you asking this now? You were never really interested in my relationship with the Hero of Ferelden."

The Inquisitor turned suddenly looking at Morrigan straight into her eyes, she was surprised at the sudden move but was able to hide it, wondering what was it that the Inquisitor wanted to know. "Have you met Scout Harding?" he asked sharply. "No, I can't say I have Inquisitor, who is this Scout Harding?" asked Morrigan suddenly very curious. "The most beautiful woman in the world." He answered before he realized that he had said that out loud and it was not an answer to Morrigan's question. "Well she's a scout for the Inquisition of course." He said laughing at himself. "And well I've sort of started developing feelings for her for quite some time now, and the issue is that we've never had the opportunity to spend some time together. She's been with the Inquisition since the beginning, almost as long as I have, and well in all that time we haven't had a chance to spend time together. I guess what I'm trying to say is that she's on her way back, Leliana recalled her, and the last time that we spoke we had agree to smeet, umm I mean meet." The Inquisitor said, still trying to relax in front of the witch. He looked down, took a deep breath trying to steady his hand which were shaking a bit. Morrigan had always made him nervous, not only because he knew that she could kill him with one word, he remembered the way Vivienne and the way she looked down on Morrigan, but having seen them both in battle he had no doubt that if one day she pressed her luck, Morrigan would be the one left standing. "Inquisitor, you're drifting away." Said Morrigan trying to get his attention back. "Right, sorry. Where was I? Oh yes, we agreed to meet, and talk. And I think she likes me as well, but I, I don't know what to say to her, I don't know how to act. I umm, I don't know what to do Morrigan." He said pleading with his eyes. " I don't know how to express, what I feel towards her, and I guess I was hoping you could give me some insight? On how to do it. I well, it's just that umm, well." Inquisitor Trevelyan, stopped to take a breath, looking back at Morrigan. "I probably sound like an idiot right now." "Hmmm indeed, dear Inquisitor." Answered Morrigan holding a the smirk that was forming on her face. "You really are in a spot of trouble aren't you? Well, this is something very interesting, very different. You're basically asking me for love advice, and this is not something I know nothing about. My relationship with the Hero of Ferelden is unique and indeed it is the only relationship that I have ever had. What I can say is that, I have never been untrue to myself, he has never been untrue to himself. Which means that the only type of advice I can give you is to stay true to yourself, don't try to change. Never change for anyone. Meet with her, speak and stay true to yourself. Do not try to act differently, do not try to be someone you are not. You will need some privacy of course, which will be very hard to come by here in Skyhold." Morrigan looked at the Inquisitor still trying to figure out how this man who had taken on such a role as Inquisitor, could be having so much trouble just thinking about a woman. "My quarters then." Said the Inquisitor. "My Lord, no, definitely not your quarters." Answered Morrigan surprised by his comment. "Right then, not my quarter, Why? Not my quarters?" He asked unsure. "Well you don't want to intimidate the poor woman do you?" she asked not really believing he would suggest that. "Right not that, no intimidation of course." Inquisitor Trevelyan wondered where in Skyhold would he would have some privacy to speak to Lace. "Find a place where you can speak, and where there will be the least amount of disturbances. And remember, be yourself, stay true to yourself. My Lord Inquisitor, be strong for this woman. If you truly seek something worth fighting for, then you will need the same strength that you have already showed, just with a different purpose." Morrigan looked at the Inquisitor, now truly curious about who this Scout Harding was that could make such a man act this way.

"Right, well, I guess this is it. Thank you Morrigan, you have given me a lot to think about. I will explore my options in the coming days and figure out exactly what to do. I will leave you to the garden." He said standing up, and starting to make his way back into the main hall. "As you wish." Answered Morrigan, looking at him walk away, looking more like the Inquisitor she knew, not the shy and nervous man she had just had a conversation with.

Inquisitor Trevelyan made his way into the main hall still wondering where in Skyhold was the best place to hold a quiet and peaceful conversation, where he wouldn't be bothered as much. He didn't realize that he had stopped right in the middle on the hall and stood there for a few minutes until a voice brought him back to reality. "Everything alright there Inquisitor?" The Inquisitor turned around smiling, "Not quite, but maybe you can help me out with that Varric."


	4. Varric

The Inquisitor walked out of the garden, he stood around the main hall just thinking a bit more clearly, after his talk with Morrigan. But still with doubts in his mind about how to pursue things. "Everything alright there Inquisitor?" The Inquisitor turned around smiling,

"Not quite, but maybe you can help me out with that Varric." Varric looked inquisitively at his friend, wondering what he was going to be dragging him into this time. "Well what can I do for you?"

"Well, it's easier to talk to you than it is to Morrigan, but let's walk out of here, somewhere where we won't be interrupted as much. It's still early but I'd prefer no interruptions."

"Not a problem Inquisitor, let's take a walk, might I ask. What are you planning on dragging me into this time?" Varric asked with curiosity.

Laughing the Inquisitor responded. "Nothing like that, well at least not in the sense that you might be thinking, but your advice would be greatly appreciated still." The Inquisitor fidgeted with his hands before speaking. Looking around the main hall as they made their way out and towards the stairs. "Scout Harding is on her way back, and I'm sure you've noticed how we are when we're near each other out in the field. Simply put. We agreed the last time she was here that we would spend some time together."

"I've noticed the flirting, we all have, and we've actually wondered about what it was about. So you're telling me that you're going to pursue this?"

"Yeah I am, in the very little amount of time, that we have spent together she has become very special to me. I don't know exactly how, or when it happened, I just know that it did. What I do know is that I want to pursue this, see where it goes. Maybe have my heart broken, but I want to do it. Here's the thing though." The Inquisitor turned looking at Varric and noticed an amused look on his friend. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Well Inquisitor, you are The Inquisitor, The Herald of Andraste, and your body language, and facial features are telling me that you're nervous about this."

"That's exactly what I'm telling you Varric, I don't know how to pursue this, I've never had the need or the want to try and have a relationship."

"Never? But you're noble born, you mean to tell me that in all your years, you've never had any suitors coming your way?"

"I am the youngest of my siblings, I was expected to serve in the Chantry, this is one of the many reasons why I was sent to the temple of Sacred Ashes when all this started. My sister is a scholar, my brother will take over the family. So I was expected to go into a life of service."

"I see, ok well tell me what your plan is. How are you planning to go about this?"

"That's exactly it Varric. I'm not sure how to go about this." After a pause the Inquisitor continued. "Harding is so goddamn beautiful, and I'm in fear of becoming a nervous wreck, I really don't know how to go about having this meeting with her. I mean what is this? Is it just two friends getting together? A romantic meeting? I really don't know. I want her to feel comfortable. When we are out there it's easier because there is no time to dwell on it. At some point what we had out there became more, I'm not sure when, but it did. I wanted more, obviously I didn't pursue it then, but now that the main threat is over, I want to give myself a chance. I've sacrificed a lot for the Inquisition, and I don't want to sound selfish, but, I want something for me now, and that is her. I need to at least try." The Inquisitor said somewhat defiantly

Grabbing the Inquisitor's arm and stopping him. "And so you should." Varric said, they were now walking towards the main gate. "I say you've earned a shot of love, and then some Inquisitor, more than that actually. I mean, you saved the world! And the way you did it, opening a rift and sending Corypheus back into the fade, shit. That's not something you can make up for a book, my friend."

They continued walking making their way out past the main gate and into the bridge that connected Skyhold to the Frostback Mountains. "I do have to ask Inquisitor, why come to me with this, but more importantly even, why in Andraste's name would you go to Morrigan for advice on this? That just seems like a fool's errand."

Smiling the Inquisitor answered. "Morrigan; has been in a long standing relationship with the Hero of Ferelden, you know a bit about her and her background, and you obviously know where the Hero of Ferelden comes from. I figured different backgrounds, one noble, and one…not. Maybe she could give me some insight into how they came to be together, but not only that, how they've managed to make it last." The Inquisitor answered after smirking at Varric's statement.

"I see, well what I can tell you is that what you need to do is be the same man you've always been. There's no need to change anything, there's no need to act differently. When we're out there I've seen the way Scout Harding looks at you, I've seen the way she speaks to you, and it's not the same as some other members of the Inquisition that don't really know you. She doesn't just see you as The Herald of Andraste. She has seen that you are human, she has seen you get hurt when we're out there. Maybe not as much as those of us that fight alongside you, because a lot of times she has already moved on by the time we make it back to the main camp. She has moved on. However she actually knows you, she has spent time with you, little as it may be. What I'm trying to say is that she knows you, there is no need for you to be anybody else, there is no reason for you to be anybody else."

Smiling the Inquisitor turned to look at Varric. "It's funny Varric, Morrigan said pretty much the same thing."

"Well there you go, same advice from two completely different people. Maybe this is advice that you should listen to."

"Yeah, I guess that's the main thing, be myself."

"Of course that's the main thing, you have to be yourself, you can't change who you are for anybody else, especially not for someone who you want to pursue a relationship with. Listen I've written plenty of tragedies, some comedies, and in between all of that, there has been love. And from what I've seen, true love, not just in what I write, but in what I've seen in my life. True love, this is what we are talking about pursuing here right?" asked Varric taking his eyes away from the mountains and looking at the Inquisitor.

"Yes Varric this is what we're talking about, I never really thought I would reach this point, but here I am, I've met someone that I'm not completely sure how to reach, and yet I feel like I have."

"Well don't come out and tell her that you love her." Raising his hand to stop the Inquisitor from speaking. "I'm not saying that this is what it is, but if it may turn into it, don't just come out and tell her everything that you feel. Show her. Don't just tell her how you feel, show her. Also try and spend some time in private with her, you don't know how long she will be here and you don't know how long you will be here. Just because the main threat that the Inquisition was created for is over, doesn't mean that the Inquisition's job is over."

"Of course I know this Varric."

"So when she comes here, make sure you spend as much time as possible with her, and make sure that you get as much privacy as possible while you're together. I know this won't be easy, especially here in Skyhold, you are after all the Inquisitor. Still I think you can make some room, or look at us now, we've managed to have this conversation without any real interruptions. I'm sure some of it has to do with the time of day, but the area as well. Maybe keep that in mind?" Varric stated while looking over the Frostback Mountains with Skyhold at his back.

"Well thanks Varric, it's been an interesting chat."

"You better tell me how it goes, Inquisitor I want to know." Varric said with a smile. "I need to know."

"Varric!"

"What? I'm still working on my book, and I have an ending already, a quiet ending with you continuing your work as Inquisitor for all to see. But an ending where the Inquisitor gets love? That would put the sales of the book through the roof! An Inquisitor who ends up happy? I could never come up with that myself. But real life can."

"I should have known."

"After everything we've been through, can you seriously tell me that if you were to read this book, not knowing how everything happened. An ending where the protagonist, that would be you by the way. Had a happily ever after as some would say wouldn't make a better ending than just a quiet one. People love that shit. They will buy the books."

"Have you started this book of yours yet?" The Inquisitor asked, arms crossed looking sternly at Varric.

"Rough drafts for now, nothing concrete. It still needs editing and it is in the early chapters still. But if you and Harding, you know." Varric smiled at the Inquisitor. "She would have to play a role in the book, I would have to rewrite some of those early chapters and add her in."

"Very well Varric, although I doubt that I'll be able to hide anything from anyone in Skyhold. If things turn out positively I'm sure all of Skyhold will know by the next day."

"This is true."

The Inquisitor and Varric started making their way back into Skyhold in comfortable silence. After passing the main gate, the Inquisitor turned and looked at Varric, a smile on his face. "Thank you Varric, I have to say this was a lot easier than speaking to Morrigan."

"Well I'm glad it was Inquisitor, I'm glad it was. Oh and one more thing."

"Yes Varric?"

"How long do you have before she gets back?"

"Last night's report had her and her group about a week out. Why?"

"Ok plenty of time, do me and her a favor my friend."

"Ok what is that?"

"Get a haircut." Varric stated plainly.

The Inquisitor couldn't help but laugh out loud at that, it had been a few months since he cut his hair. He would make sure to take care of that in the next day or so. "I will do that Varric. I will do that."


	5. Leliana

Inquisitor Trevelyan made his way to the rookery and found Leliana kneeling by her altar for Andraste. Not wanting to interrupt he sat by the window near her desk and waited. One simple question in his mind, knowing full well that Leliana probably already knew about what was going to happen in a few days. He looked out the window towards the mountains knowing that She was out there, and that she was making her way to him. His mind wondered to her, trying to figure out where exactly she was, and if she was thinking about him the way he was thinking about her. He never realized when Leliana was standing next to him.

"The view really is beautiful no?" she asked him.

"It really is Leliana, it really is." He turned back to look at her. Leliana truly was an amazing woman, when they first met, she was ready to execute one of her agents because of betrayal, he had managed to convince her not to. It had been the right choice, the Leliana that he first met had been a cold woman, someone whom the world had obviously not been kind too. She had slowly changed after that, still deadly, still the best person for the job of Spymaster. But a different woman, not so cold, and calculating, but warmer, softer even, more in tuned with the type of choices he preferred.

"Is there anything I can do for you today my lord?"

"Yes actually just one thing, have you heard from Harding and her group? Do you know how close they are. It's been a while since they've been here and well, I wanted to make sure the kitchens prepared something special for them. After all they missed the party."

Leliana smiled at the Inquisitor knowing full well that wasn't the reason he was asking but decided to oblige. "I have actually, I received a message this morning from Harding, saying they were two days out." She saw his eyes grow wide for only a second. He was very good at hiding his emotions when he wanted to, but these news had obviously caught him by surprise. He wasn't as quick as he thought he was.

"I see, well they're making better time than anticipated, just three days ago you told me they were at least a week away." The Inquisitor said, his mind racing, he only had two days, less than expected. Much less.

"Indeed, the weather has been cooperating, and so they've managed to only stop when it is getting dark from what the message said. I expect them to be here sometime in the afternoon."

"Ok then, I will go to the kitchens and make sure they prepare something deserving of all the hard work they have done. I was thinking maybe we should arrange for them to have some time off as well? Seeing how the main threat is now over, I believe they have earned it."

"Already decided on that, do not worry. There are plenty of scout groups that can take over. Harding and her group really have done an outstanding job. And I agree with you that some time off is more than deserved." She smiled at the Inquisitor, who smiled back at her, his eyes betraying him.

The Inquisitor looked outside once more, sighed, then looked back at Leliana. "You know don't you?" he asked knowing that she did. Her smiled said as much.

Knowing the Inquisitor would not appreciate her playing any kind of version of The Game with him. She answered truthfully. "I do, and if I may be so bold my lord. I think it's wonderful. Love is not something to be taken lightly and I know you won't be doing that. I also know enough about her to know she won't either. So if I may, I know you're not asking for my advice like you did with Morrigan and Varric." The Inquisitor couldn't help but laugh. Of course she would know, there wasn't a thing that happened in Skyhold that Leliana wouldn't know about. "Please go ahead, Leliana. I am interested if you are offering."

"Don't waste too much time, if you truly want this, these are still dangerous times, Corypheus might be defeated, however this does not mean that The Inquisition's job is. So leap into it with open arms and faith. Andraste will catch you and guide you. Just be. Do not be afraid of what others might think. You are the Inquisitor and if anyone tries and make something out of this that isn't, well. I can handle that no?" she smiled at him. The smile telling him everything he needed to know about how she would handle anyone bad mouthing a possible relationship between him and Harding. He couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you Leliana, I mean it. I really should go to the kitchens though. They do deserve a nice meal when they return."

"On that we also agree my lord."

She watched him turn around, a smile on his face and make his way down the stairs.

Leliana smiled inwardly. Love truly was a magical thing. She didn't wish for it upon herself like she used to when she was younger. Still the idea of having someone who would always be there for you was simply put. Amazing. Deep down she was still a bit jealous at Morrigan, her and Samuel Cousland had found each other all those years ago. She, Leliana had started developing feelings for him in their time together, had even thought that those feelings were reciprocated. But when she decided to ask him about it. He told her she was wrong, that his feelings were for Morrigan and Morrigan alone. He cared for Leliana, he made sure she knew that, but just simply as a friend. She had lived with that for all these years, learned to cope. The arrival of Morrigan had made some of those feelings come back, but meeting Kieran had cemented in her that Morrigan and Samuel were meant to be together, in their own strange way.

Leliana sat down at her desk trying to clear her head of these thoughts when another came to her. She smiled mischievously. Knowing she shouldn't be doing this, but deciding she would anyway. She grabbed a piece of parchment and quill and set to write a message.

 _Scout Harding._

 _Message received. Just wanted to let you know The Inquisitor is…_

Leliana looked at the message once more. Blowing into the paper to make sure the ink was dry. Happy with her message, she rolled it, sealed it, and called a bird to her. Attaching the message she whispered into its ear. "Find Harding" and let loose.

 _I know you didn't ask for help, just advice my lord, but well. I just couldn't help myself._ She thought as she saw the raven fly. That mischievous smile still on her lips.

* * *

 **AN: This chapter really didn't turn out the way I planned. Most of this was supposed to be from Harding's perspective but as you can see. It isn't. I still went with what my mind was saying and I think it turned out alright. Next chapter back to her.**

 **Also thank you so much to everyone that has been reading this. It means a lot that this is getting read, so again thank you.**


	6. Message

**AN: Sorry for the delay, life got in the way. And no matter how much I tried this chapter just didn't want to be written. I'm still not completely happy with it, but I really felt the need to get something up. One more chapter before they actually meet up! Thanx for being patient.**

* * *

Lace Harding sat down as she finished helping set up camp. They were just a day away from Skyhold, tomorrow sometime in the afternoon they would be arriving, and her nervousness was kicking into high gear. Thoughts and fears ran through her as she tried to figure out exactly not only what she would say to the Inquisitor, but how she would even act around him. She knew things would be different now, she felt it. As a sheep herder for her neighbor, she had been quite happy with her life, she'd had no suitors, but also had never really been interested in anyone before. She was satisfied with her life. Then the breach appeared and everything changed. When she first met the Inquisitor, she felt an immediate attraction but made nothing of it, he was The Herald of Andraste, a human noble out of the free marches, what could he possibly ever see in her? Their conversations at first had been casual and friendly, she appreciated that of him, he was there to do a job and no more. Then things started changing, he started spending more time with her, trying to make more conversation, and she found herself looking forward to every time she would have a chance to see him. She definitely made a few more trips than she needed to Skyhold. When she received flowers from Josephine she had actually thought they were from him, as much as she appreciated them, she was a bit disappointed in that small fact. Of course she scolded herself afterwards for even thinking that he would send her flowers.

"Harding, looks like we got a message coming."

Lace looked up and saw a raven approaching, and recognized him immediately. She stood up and walked to the edge of camp where she extended her arm to let the bird land. Glad she had kept her gloves on she removed the message and set the bird down, "Ritts get him something to thank him." She walked towards the place where she was sitting opened the message and read, her eyes growing wider as she did.

 _Scout Harding._

 _Message received. Just wanted to let you know The Inquisitor is eagerly awaiting your arrival. He has decided that after all the hard work you, and your party have done a well prepared meal is the minimum you deserve, and I happen to agree completely with him. Also on a personal note, He is most definitely waiting for you. I know about your plans and wanted to let you know that I will do my best to ensure you both some privacy while you are here. Of course some time alone is needed no? and of course you will have some time off before you need to head out again, so no need to rush into anything if you understand my meaning. Be prompt and stay safe, see you soon._

 _Sister Nightingale_

Lace put the note down, and just stared. He was waiting for her, he actually was, and it seemed like he had already planned for some kind of reunion. Now she really started to get nervous, what would she do when she got there? But to make matters worse, sister Leliana knew about it! Of course she shouldn't be surprised, Leliana knew everything going on around Skyhold, keeping a secret from her was something that was not easy. But how did she know? Did he speak with her? Or did someone over hear their conversation? Not that it mattered. She wasn't planning of running away from this, she liked him, and it was apparent to her now more than ever that he liked her. What could come of this though she still didn't know.

"Harding, you alright?" Ritts asked for the third time finally getting her attention.

"What? Yeah I'm fine, why?"

"Well, it looks like you got some bad news or something, don't tell me we have to turn back and head somewhere else?"

"No, nothing like that just surprised is all, apparently the Inquisitor wants to throws a little thank you celebration of some sort, nothing big, but just a thank you for the hard work." She smiled as she thought about him, standing there with his day clothes just looking as amazing as he always did.

"Well isn't that nice of him? He really does think about everyone doesn't he?"

"Yeah he really does."

"Well even more to look forward too when we arrive tomorrow."

"You have no idea Ritts, you have no idea."

"What does that mean?" Ritts asked looking inquisitively at the dwarf.

"Nothing, forget I said anything. Just get some rest; I'll take first watch tonight."

"You won't hear an argument from any of us tonight."

Ritts walked away from Harding, wondering once again what was going on through her mind. Ever since they started making their way back to Skyhold she had been acting strange. The war was over, the work wasn't that much was understood by everyone, but with the big bad gone, it wasn't a big surprise that they had been called back. Maker knew they needed a few days rest. But Harding wasn't acting like her usual self. She was quiet, nervous even, traits which were not normal for her and as much as Ritts tried to figure out why, she couldn't do it. Maybe once they got back to Skyhold things would change.

-J-

Lace sat down to take the first watch. She needed some time alone and so she decided that taking watch would be the best time to do it. She was nervous and excited, looking forward to tomorrow, and at the same time terrified of what might happen. _No need to rush into anything, if you understand my meaning?_ Leliana had said, she understood, oh that she did, completely, but. Was that something that would actually happen? Was that something the Inquisitor was expecting to happen? She didn't know and that terrified her. Being that close to him, the idea brought thoughts and feelings she had never really felt before. It would also be her first time. That more than anything scared her, if it came to that, what would she do? What if she did something wrong? Would he be disappointed? All these thoughts were running through her mind, and she didn't know how to make them go away. All she could do now was hope for the best, why? Why did Leliana have to send this message? Lace was not looking forward to a sleepless night, but she knew that was what was waiting for her.


	7. Butterflies

Inquisitor Trevelyan walked the courtyard nervous. Lace was only a day away, by this time tomorrow she would be in Skyhold. He expected a busy day, hoped for it actually so that he could keep his mind occupied and not think about the fact that she would be here so soon. A quick conversation with Josephine in the morning had brought those hopes to a halt. Not that there wasn't anything to do, it was simply that there were not any urgent matters and Josie had insisted that he take the day to himself, that everything that needed attention had hers and was not complicated at all. "If the need for your attention arises, I will send word to you immediately your worship. Please take the day off, clear your head. You've earned it more than any of us." She had said not knowing that what he needed most now was to occupy his mind on anything.

He was now walking into The Herald's Rest, Bull was always good for conversation and this was what he needed. Talking to Morrigan, Varric, and Leliana had helped. More than he realized, he was confident of what he needed to do. Still, some doubts lingered, and he needed to not think about it as much. Which is why he found himself looking for Bull, if Dorian was along even better, between them and The Chargers there was no way he could think about anything else but keeping up with them. He walked in and saw them, Bull was impossible to miss. Sitting at his usual corner was Bull, Dorian sitting next to him. The Chargers were nowhere in sight. Making his way towards them he raised his hand and sat down in front of his friends.

"Hey Boss"

"My dear Inquisitor"

"Bull, Dorian. Care for a little company?"

"Of course, your presence here already has made the day better my friend." Answered Dorian smiling. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Taking the day off, trying not to think about anything, figured company with you would help, and be entertaining as well."

"So we are to be entertainment only then? I'm not sure I like this arrangement."

"Hush Dorian, the boss wants some company and he looked for us. I think you should be grateful."

"Oh, that I am Bull, I just wonder why he looked for us. Not that I mind, but there is something about him lately that makes me curious." Dorian looked at the Inquisitor with prying eyes.

"He has a point boss, something on your mind that you want to talk about?"

"No, not really, like you said, just looking for some company. Josephine seems to be handling everything that needs attention today. Figured some time to actually relax would not be a bad…"

"Sweaty hands, nervous, she's coming, one more day. The butterflies in my stomach won't stop fluttering." Cole said suddenly appearing in the steps behind the Inquisitor. "Why do you have butterflies in your stomach? Did you eat them?"

"Cole! I've told you not to look inside my mind." The Inquisitor turned and looked at Cole straight in his eyes, letting him know that he was serious.

"But if you have butterflies in your stomach, they will die. I don't want them to die." Said Cole.

"Wait a minute, what's this about you having butterflies in your stomach my friend? And who is "she"? I need to know this."

"Count me in on that! I want to know what's going on here too." Bull said slamming his hand into the table with a grin.

"It's nothing really, it…"

"Scout Harding will be here tomorrow and he's wondering whether or not he should kiss her. What her lips would taste like."

"Damn it Cole!"

"Scout Harding! Well I guess we should have seen this coming. With your constant flirting and looking for ways to spend more time with her. She is a beautiful woman, but tell me more about what's happening tomorrow." Dorian said now completely ignoring everything around him and focusing his complete attention on the Inquisitor who was not happy.

"Cole we will talk about this later, there is still much for you to learn about being human I guess. Getting inside people's heads is definitely one of them."

"I try not to, but you were screaming inside. I only wanted to help, and Dorian and The Iron Bull know about kissing, I've seen them doing it."

Drinking from his tankard Bull let out a snort that sprayed his ale all over the table, he looked at Dorian who had never seemed so pale, the Inquisitor who looked like he would rather be anywhere else and Cole who was just being Cole, an innocent look in his face. "Well that's something that I never thought I'd hear. Looks like we got ourselves someone that likes to watch. I don't mind, but I think Dorian might." Said Bull looking over to Dorian who still hadn't recovered from Cole's comment.

"Ok I think I need to go then." said the Inquisitor standing up. "This is a conversation that I think I want to avoid."

"Oh no you don't." Dorian reacted as soon as he heard his friend trying to leave. "You can't just leave like that without telling us what you plan on doing to my favorite scout."

"What do you mean what I plan on doing to her? I don't plan on doing anything to her." The Inquisitor looked at all three men who were sitting with him. He sighed knowing he was not going to be able to get away. "Fine, if you must know, Harding and I decided a few months ago to spend some time together once everything was over. It is and she is actually on her way back. We will meet here and then maybe find somewhere private to talk. Happy?" he looked at all three hoping that it was enough to satiate their need for gossip.

"But why are you so nervous, I don't understand. And the butterflies."

"Well, well, we can't have you meeting this woman without planning for it now do we?" Dorian with a wicked smile on his face looked at the Inquisitor.

"I fucked a dwarf once, scary at first I have to admit. But surprisingly satisfying, strong women, she definitely knew how to ride the Bull."

Dorian and the Inquisitor looked at Iron Bull with their mouths open, not believing what they had just heard. Cole cocked his head sideways not understanding, then a picture coming into his mind straight from Bull's memory. His jaw dropped. "But how did you not break her when you." He didn't want to use the word that Bull had just used.

"I…I don't know what to say to that Bull. Although I have to second Cole's thoughts, how did you not break that poor woman."

"Like I said, dwarf women are much stronger than you might think. I wasn't sure, she was, and finally convinced me. That red head was really something."

Dorian still hadn't said a word, still unbelieving fo what he'd just heard. "The idea of you with a woman of that size, really is frightening." He finally said after a few minutes of contemplation.

"Don't worry boss whatever it is you're planning on doing to her, she can take it." Bull said with a smile on his face, and approval. "Scout Harding is a good strong woman and I'm sure she can take anything you throw at her."

"Well, let's not talk about that. Shall we? First we must think of the mood. Tell me are you planning on bedding her tomorrow? I need this information to help plan your evening."

"Dorian, no."

"But I need to make proper arrangements, and you haven't really given me much warning for this my friend."

"That's because I wasn't planning on asking for help planning. I want to take things slow with her, she'll be here for a few days, maybe even a week or two. There is plenty of time. I care about her Dorian, she won't be a fling." He told Dorian looking at him sternly. "Please don't try and surprise us either. I know you, and I'm asking you to please let me do this my way. I already know how I want to approach this."

"Ugh, fine, fine, do as you wish. I have to say though that if you do bed her tomorrow, it's a good thing you bought that dwarven bed." He said as he smiled and winked at him. The Inquisitor just sighed, but couldn't help and smile at Dorian's comment. It was a good bed that didn't move at all. The thoughts that now came into his mind of him and Lace in that bed were not going away. Even knowing that Cole could probably "see" everything that was going on in his mind.

"Don't listen to him boss, he's just hurt that you didn't tell him about this sooner. It's a good thing you didn't. I don't even want to think what he would have planned." Bull said looking at Dorian, a smile on his face showing that even now that he was trying to make fun of him, he cared about Dorian.

"Her lips touching his, his hand running through the small of her back, he wants to know how it would feel. Oh you like her, you really like her, don't you?"

"Yes Cole, I do, now please stay out."

"Sorry."

"Thank you. Now I think I need to leave before anyone else has anymore ideas. I think I'll walk the battlements for a while." The Inquisitor stood up as he said this and made his way back out of the inn. As he was reaching the door Bull called to him. "Hey Boss!" turning he saw Bull and Dorian both making a gesture with their hands that simply made him turn red. He turned around and walked straight out and towards the stairs that would take him to the battlements. "Have fun tomorrow! Even if it is without my help." He heard Dorian say as he closed the door.

"You're not going to let this go are you?" Bull looking at Dorian knowingly.

"Of course not! Our friend obviously needs some help planning for tomorrow, I wouldn't be a very good friend if I didn't help now would I?" with a smile on his face Dorian stood up. "I need to speak with Josephine. I will see you later. And Cole."

"Yes Dorian?"

"Two things, one: Don't spy on us again. And two: Spy on the Inquisitor and Harding tomorrow, they might need your help." Dorian winked at Cole and left towards the main hall looking for Josephine.

* * *

 **AN: Next chapter, Lace and The Inquisitor have their "date" Thank you everyone that has been reading so far. I appreciate it more than you know.**


End file.
